Simple Things
by XxfallingdeeperXx
Summary: Spongebob and Sandy have split up. Sandy wants Spongebob to propose, but Spongebob is clueless. Sandy agrees to leave for Texas. Will Spongebob try to stop it?


SIMPLE THINGS

Spongebob sat next down to Sandy while the snow fell. She looked kind of upset. He laid his hand on top of her. But she pulled away and looked the other way. He sighed and rubbed his shoulder. Then he bit his bottom lip and was about to say something when Sandy interrupted. "Spongebob, I'm sorry this just can't work." she sighed. "Well then Sandy we can go somewhere else and do something." he said without a clue. "No Spongebob. I don't want to go out with you anymore. I'm sorry. I'm getting older now. I don't feel love for you anymore." she squeaked out without welling up with tears. She got up and walked away. "Wait Sandy don't go! Please!" he yelled. He ran after her but she already made her way to the treedome and locked the door behind her. The door closed in his face. Tears streamed down his face. "Ok fine, Sandy. . .I. . .UNDERSTAND!" he cried and ran to his house and sped inside.

Sandy layed on her bed and stared at the ceiling. But they had been going out for a long time. He never even tried to make a commitment to her. She was tired of it. She still felt bad for the little guy. He had a fragile heart. She probably traumitized him. She held in tears and sat up. She tried not to cry, so she sank her face into her knees. Poor little guy. Meanwhile, Spongebob sat at the kitchen table with twenty crumpled up tissues layed sprawled across it. Gary tried to cheer him up by purring and sliming him. That always cheered him up. But his heart was broken. No one could fix that. Each tear rolled down his cheek and nose. He dragged himself to his bedroom and down to his library. When he usually felt sad or depressed, he played the piano. In this case he was both. He managed to turn on the stereo to copy the song, "Somewhere Only we Know" by Keane. He started out a little rusty. He hadn't felt sad since he was with Sandy. Then he began to sing the words. "I walked across an empty land, I knew the pathway like the back of my hand. I felt the earth beneath my feet, sat by the river and felt uncomplete. Oh simple things. . .where have ya gone? Im getting older, and need something to rely on. . . . . . . "

"We met when I was attacked by a giant clam and I did need help." Sandy explained to her mother who was visiting her. "He came out of nowhere. . . and he was. . .like my knight in shining armor. In a funny sort of way. He ended up being eaten so I had to save him. When I knocked that barnacle out of sky, Spongebob got up and introduced himself. I introduced myself and he made me smile and laugh. I liked him. In more ways than one. He was funny, and cute, a little bit naieve, but smart and sweet. I felt something for him the whole time, but now he seems like he doesn't care about it anymore. My mistake I won't make again. . .he was the only reason I decided to stay here." "Well then why do ya?" her mother asked. "What?" "Why do ya still live here? Theres plenty of home in Texas. And everyone would miss ya for the holidays." her mother said. "I don't know, Mamma, I mean. . .I still have friends here, but. . ."she stuttered. She did miss her folks back in Texas. But she was used to being in Bikini Bottom. The salty sea water. The beautiful jellyfish. The smell of a good Krabby Patty. But that just made her think of Spongebob. Which made her want to go, yet she wanted to stay. "Mom. . . . . . I. . . .want to go with you." Sandy decided. "Great!" Sandy's mother exclaimed and hugged her. Sandy couldn't even believed her own words. But for some reason, she really just wanted to leave. Or was it just that she was thinking of Spongebob?

Spongebob thought that if he tried playing in the snow, he wouldn't feel upset anymore. He wanted to make snow sculptres. He looked down as he quickly molded a ball of snow into art. He looked up and frowned. It was Sandy in a dress. He sighed and walked back into his house. Then he looked back and smiled, still remembering her beauty. He collapsed into his chair and stared at his fireplace. Gary crawled to Spongebob's lap and meowed. He scratched Gary's shell and walked back outside to play with Patrick. He knocked on his rock and it opened. Patrick looked pretty sad too. "Whats wrong buddy?" Spongebob asked. "Sandy-she-she's-" Patrick stuttered. Spongebob widened his eyes in fear. "Patrick! What happened to Sandy?" Spongebob exclaimed as he clenched Patrick's chest. "SANDY'S LEAVING!!!!!!!!!!!" Patrick screamed as he cried on Spongebob's shoulder. "WHAT!!!!!!!!!!" Spongebob yelled. "Where is she going?" Spongebob spit out. "Back-to-T-T-TEXAS!!!!!!! PATRICK SAD!!!!!!!!!!!" Patrick cried. Spongebob screamed no to the heavens and cried with Patrick. Patrick stopped crying and looked at Spongebob. "You didn't know, Spongebob?" he asked. "Well-no Patrick, Sandy and I-broke up." he stammered. He cried in Patrick's arm again. "Well Spongebob, she's leaving next week so I'm not sure if she'll change her mind." Christmas was in two weeks. "What am I going to do? I don't even know why Sandy broke up with me!" Spongebob said. "Let me tell you a story, Spongebob." he reassured. "Its called the Lonely Marlin. Once there was a lonely marlin. He was so lonely no one wanted him. The end. " Spongebob teared up. "That didn't help at all." He wailed and ran back inside of his pineapple.

Sandy slowly packed up her stuff occasionally looking out of her window to see if Spongebob was there. No one every time. She sighed and fell on her bed. "Why did I have to break up with the little guy? He was so amazing. And now I have to leave here because of him." she thought. Tears streamed down her face but she held it in. "No more crying for him." she encouraged herself. She looked at her dresser. There was still a picture of Spongebob and her kissing under mistletoe last Christmas. Patrick's little embarrasing snapshot of Spongebob at the Christmas party. She rubbed her eyes and looked in the mirror. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying so hard. She went into the bathroom to splash cold water on her face. She looked in the bathroom mirror but only saw Spongebob's reflection. She hung her head and went back to her bed. She closed her suitcase with struggle and put it in her coat closet. Her phone suddenly rang and she looked at the caller ID. Spongebob. She cut the line and burst into tears. "God I still love him." she screamed in her head. She turned and closed her eyes, and finally, she cried herself to sleep.

Spongebob walked along the road and still thought about Sandy. He stared at the stars and made out each individual one so it would look like Sandy. He wiped his nose and stopped when he realized he was walking by Sandy's treedome. He walked closer and pressed his nose against the glass. He saw Sandy packing up the rest of her things but she didn't look happy. She looked over and saw Spongebob. She frowned but then gave a small smile. She opened the door and stared at him. He ran over and hugged her tightly. She was stunned but soon hugged him closely and cried. "I didn't want to leave Spongebob! I'm sorry!" she cried. "I understand Sandy. I guess. . . we'll just be. . . friends again." he sighed as he held out his hand. She shook and hugged him even tighter. Tears welled up in his eyes and he hugged her neck. Then he said sweetly, "Sandy, there's something I want you to have." He pulled something out of his pocket and opened his hand. It was their necklace. S for Spongebob and Sandy. A paperclip. She almost forgot. She sobbed outloud once again and kissed him on the cheek. He held her hands and cupped her face in his hands. Then he waved goodbye and walked away. She sighed and closed her door. Then she walked to her glass dome and looked out. Spongebob's head was hung and tears fell on the ground as he slowly dragged himself home.

The days went by, and Spongebob went on with his regular life. And Sandy occasionally called her mother making sure everything was alright. One day she asked her mother, "Mamma, who do listen to when you have a problem? Your head or your heart?" Her mother paused and said ever so diligently, "As long as you feel whats right deep inside, you'll never be wrong." Sandy sighed and thanked her. She hung up the phone after she said goodbye and played on her violin. Meanwhile, Spongebob played the piano and they both sang to When Somebody Loved Me by Jordan Pruitt. Each note was so sad, they couldn't help but have tears stream down their faces. When she'd say I would always love you. Spongebob looked out his window and stared at Sandy's treedome. He walked away and tried to turn on the TV, but he didn't even want to do that. So he went back down to his library and sat in his chair and wrote a new thing in his diary:

Dear Journal,

She's leaving for Texas. I don't know what to do. I loved her so much. I won't even know if I can say goodbye. I can't even figure out why we broke up in the first place. I wish I could get a sign. Maybe. . . I should get her a Christmas present before she leaves. Yeah, thats what I'll do. All I have to do is figure out what she wants. Happy Holidays journal!

Spongebob Squarepants:3

Spongebob walked towards the mall and pressed his nose against the glass of each store, slowly deciding what kinds of things Sandy would want. She was smart, and into karate, and she was really strong and pretty. Maybe he should get her an exercise machine. Then he walked by the jewelry aisle. He saw the most perfect necklace for her. It said: Engraved from a Friend. He walked over to the register and pointed to it. "Yes sir, we have much fine jewelry. Are you going to buy an engagement ring or another piece of fine jewel?" the clerk asked. "Well I was wondering---did you say engagement ring?" Spongebob questioned. "Yes sir, the most beautiful rings found in Bikini Bottom." the clerk answered. It all made SENSE!!!!!!!!!!!! He needed to propose to Sandy! They had been dating for 3 years. He couldn't believe that he had missed something! He felt so upset now. It was all his fault Sandy was leaving. He fought back tears and suddenly had an idea. He used all the money he had in his wallet to buy an engagement ring and quickly drove all across town to find a certain thing that would make Sandy not leave! Only the Lord would know if he would make it in time. . .

Sandy was waiting at the airport, dragging her bags as she paced back and forth, very often looking back. Waiting to see if someone would tell her not to go, to plead for her not to leave. No sight. She sighed and murmered, "Goodbye Bikini Bottom." Her plane landed and she was about to board when she heard a far-off voice calling her name. She looked back hoping it was Spongebob, but it wasn't. She was just hearing things. Oh well. She held her breath and walked up the steps, took her seat, and stared out the window. "Good morning passengers," the intercom called, "today is going to be a beautiful day in Texas, so we hope you enjoy the ride. . ." The intercom paused and there was murmur faded in the backround. It came back on. "Now before we take flight, one of our passengers would like to entertain you before the plane goes up. And since our passengers have unlimited freedom, here he is." The intercom stopped and Sandy listened curiously:

Walking out the door this morning wondering what it is that's going on with you  
Thinking of a way to say I'm sorry for something I'm not sure I do

So come on baby let me in and show me what this really is cause  
Something must have made you say that, what did I do to make you say that to me  
Something must have made you so mad, what can I do to make you say come back to me  
Hoping for a moment that I turn around and you'll be coming after me  
Cause all that I can say is that it's obvious, it's obvious you're all I see

At that time Spongebob came out and continued:

So come on baby let me in and show me what this really is about  
Cause I cant read you

Come on baby let me in and show me what this really is cause  
Something must have made you say that, what did I do to make you say that to me  
Something must have made you so mad, what can I do to make you say come back to me  
And I'll be here in the morning if you say stay, if you say stay to me  
(3x)

Something must have made you say that, what did I do to make you say that to me  
Something must have made you so mad, what can I do to make you say come back to me  
(2x)

Spongebob walked up to Sandy, opened the ring box, and said with a guitar around him, "Come back to me." Sandy sobbed tears of joy. "Oh Spongebob!" she squealed. "YES!!!!" She kissed him and there were awws from the passengers. That Christmas, Spongebob and Sandy spent their holiday together engaged and loving eachother for the rest of their lives.

ThE EnD


End file.
